The use of mobile devices, such as cellphones, smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers, has increased rapidly in recent years. The majority of these mobile devices are controlled by users via touchscreens. As such, there has been an increased focus on user interfaces, which involve the presentation of data to users and interactions with the data.